fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of 6 episodes
This is a list of ''6 '' episodes. Each season has 24 episodes (72 7-minute segments). Season 1 Information No. of episodes: 24 (72 segments) First episode: 6 Together Final episode: Vending Machine Premiere date: February 15, 2014 Finale date: October 25, 2014 Episodes 1- 6 Together/Burger Delivery/Pranksgiving- The 6 meet up for the first time/The burger seller does his first delivery to the 6's lair/The 6 create a new holiday: Pranksgiving (Premiere date 02/15/14) 2- Carnival Six/Replacer Chef/Infinite Looper- The 6 go to the carnival/Chef Steak gets repleaced/After hearing a song, Peanut puts it on the Infinite Looper and drives everyone crazy (Premiere date 02/22/14) 3- Taking Over/The Legend Of Apple/Bzzt 6- The 6 conquer Jupiter/We hear Apple's terrible legend/The 6 become robots (Premiere date 03/01/14) 4- Space for 6/Truck Drivin' Peanut/Bubblegum- The 6 go to space, and Cake loses his space suit/Peanut tries to catch a truck full of popcorn/Chef Steak finds a hack to get free gumballs from the gumball machine (Premiere date 03/08/14) 5- Sorry, No Room/6: Now on Tape/Goal!- The 6 try to fit 1,000 people in a box/The 6 make a tape/Peanut holds a fake football match, but it ends up being a real match between the 2 most amazing football teams in the world (Premiere date 03/15/14) 6- Groundfall: A James Pond Movie by the 6/SOS/Friday Feeling- The 6 make a "James Pond" movie/Chef Steak gets an urgent SOS inside an egg while cooking, and tries to find out who sent it/The 6 go crazy for Friday (Premiere date 03/22/14) 7- Do You Take This Crayon As Your Wife, Because That's Just Dumb/I Past Help/Sticky Situation- Apple tries to marry a crayon/Potato gets a message from someone from 1886 who needs urgent help/The 6 mess with glue, and find out glue shouldn't be messed with after learning a valuable lesson (Premiere date 03/29/14) 8- Potato Moves, Part I/Potato Moves, Part II/Potato Moves, Part III- Potato decides to move house, but strange things begin to happen/The gang have to survive night in the strangeness/The strange things happening suddenly get even stranger, and the earth begins to get sucked into a black hole (Premiere date 04/05/14) 9- Super 6/Out My Window/Whoops, I Think I Just Bought Dinosaurs Instead Of A Pencil- The 6 become superheroes/Peanut tries to not be disturbed by 2 children outside playing next to a black hole while staying in his room for the whole day/The gang accidentally buy dinosaurs (Premiere date 06/03/14) 10- 5...?/By Cake/Funny Face- After Peanut goes missing, the other 5 need to look for him/Cake writes his autobiography, which everyone hates/The 6 try and see who can make the best funny face (Premiere date 06/10/14) 11- Pop-Ups/Mirrored Image/03852- The 6 try to destroy all pop-ups in the universe, but get stopped by the Pop-Up king/A monster comes out of Drumstick's mirror which terrorises town/The 6 get a warning from a guy who can only speak numbers and try to decode it (Premiere date 06/17/14) 12- Sugar Rush/The Race/Camp 6- Peanut practically destroys town after having a sugar rush and the gang need to stop him and feed him something healthy/The 6 have a race/The 6 start a campsite which only annoying people come to (Premiere date 06/24/14) 13- Stop that Robot!/6TV/Liscence to Breath- The gang need to stop a robot/The 6 start a TV channel/Cake's breathing liscence runs out, and he has to go back to breathing academy (Premiere date 08/02/14) 14- X-Ray Vision/Back in Time/Beans- Peanut gets X-ray vision/The gang accidentily go back in time/Cake gets stuck in a tin of beans and the gang have to rescue him (Premiere date 08/09/14) 15- Kah-Rah-Tay/TV Time/Muscular Potato- Peanut learns karate/Everyone wants to watch a brand-new show, but the only TV in the world with its channel is the 6's TV/Potato gets giant muscles (Premiere date 08/16/14) 16- Furry Jacket/Wi-Fi/Wild Wild East- Peanut gets the furriest jacket in town, which the other 5 try to steal/Potato tries to use something which reqiures wi-fi which he does not have, so he needs to collect as much wi-fi as he can so he can watch the video/The gang get lost in the "wild east" (Premiere date 08/23/14) 17- May Contain Nuts/On Cloud 10/7- An amazing giant nut jar discovery causes trouble in the neighborhood/The gang live on a cloud for the day/A new person joins the gang, but no one recognises him. But he's actually a super villian, so everyone has to kill him (Premiere date 08/30/14) 18- 7 Minutes of Fame/Computer Crash/Black and White- When Peanut becomes an actor, he makes a very famous person not famous, and the guy is out to kill Peanut/The gang find a living computer, so they take it home but the police are on their tail/We see an episode of 6 in black and white (Premiere date 09/06/14) 19- Music Competition/Apple's Birthday/Soul Secret- The 6 enter a music competition to win a giant trophy/Peanut buys a monster for Apple's birthday/Potato has a secret, but he will lose his soul if he shares it with anyone (Premiere date 09/13/14) 20- We are Family/Power Machines/Trailer- Peanut's family comes over for a visit/The 6 go on a bowling tournament against the undefeated "Power Machines"/The 6 attempt to create a trailer for the show, but things get crazy (Premiere date 11/12/14) 21- Light Ball/Video Game Store Campout/Most Power- A ball of light turns up at the lair and annoys the gang/The 6 plan to camp out in front of a video game store to get a new game in the morning, however, everyone else in Awesomeville has that idea too, so the 6 must find a spot to camp/Potato gets the largest source of power in the universe, and everyone tries to steal it (Premiere date 11/19/14) 22- The Inside Peanut/Cake Bake/Jukebox- The gang discover how evil Peanut is on the inside, and he uses his evil mode to attempt to destroy the light ball from "Light Ball"/Cake tries to bake a cake/The 6 use various attempts to work a jukebox (Premiere date 11/26/14) 23- TopiaVille/Cliff Drive/Cheesy Hackers- Potato founds his own country name "TopiaVille"/Apple tries to stop Peanut from driving off of a cliff/The 6 try to find out how a password has suddenly locked the computer, and attempt to get into it (Premiere date 12/03/14) 24- Fire/Comfortable Little Couches/Vending Machine- The 6's lair burns down, and they need to find a new lair/The 6 settle on which new lair to buy, and test it out/Apple gets trapped in a vending machine, so the gang try to get him out (Premiere date 12/10/14) Season 2 Information No. of episodes: 24 (72 segments) First episode: Peekaboo Final episode: Gateway to Grandma Premiere date: April 7, 2015 Finale date: TBA Episodes 25- Dinosaur'd/Santa's Grotto Summer/NAIL POLISH- The 6 accidentily launch a swarm of dinosaurs into Awesomeville/The Awesomeville temperature drops down to -100C celsius, so the gang try to find out how this happened/Potato gets addicted to eating nail polish (Premiere date 04/07/15) 26- Bog Off/Double A, Triple A/Seagulls- Apple buys a flying bed/Cake attempts to find batteries in a store/The 6 get stuck on a bridge over the sea in a traffic jam, however, Chef Steak, who is driving, has a fear of heights, bridges, and the ocean. Well done! (Premiere date 04/14/15) 27- Super 6 2/A Cool Cape/Smudgy Writing- Cake attempts to become a superhero again after losing his superhero liscense/Potato meets Caper Dude, his dancer idol/An unknown man plants bombs all over Awesomeville (Premiere date 04/21/15) 28- If Only/Big Purple Monster Mouth/Highly Dangerous Dominoes with a Risk of Death- Cake suddenly recieves a magic genie who can grant 4 wishes/Potato learns a spell to teleport/The 6 find electricity bolts, and line them up and knock them over like dominoes... such a great idea (Premiere date 05/05/15) 29: Prefer Mustard/Attack of the Spicy Sausages/Groana Lisa- The 6 have trouble at a fast-food drive-thru/The 6 go to a special premiere of a new movie, but get annoyed by someone slurping their drink too loud/Potato and Peanut travel back in time to see historical moments happening (Premiere date 05/12/15) 30: Too Loud-speaker/Plastic Bags/Achoo- Peanut attempts to abduct the world/Cake and Drumstick pretend that plastic bags are parachutes, and jump off an aeroplane with them/TBA (Premiere date 05/19/15) 31: Fish Overload Part I/Fish Overload Part II/Fish Overload Part III- TBA (Premiere date 07/28/15) Season 3 TBA Category:6 Category:Episode lists Category:BaconZone